Fireworks
by Djvirgil
Summary: Jason and Selina spend the new year eve together


This "chase" had started somewhere around Wayne tower, they already had pass Burnside and they were all ready in the narrows, they were at it for about five hours and they weren't showing any sign of quitting

This encounters have been growing in number every since the whole Alex Morris case was put to rest, but normally they didn't last for more than a couple of minutes and it always ended with Selina just playing some kind of game so it was obvious that she had she had a something "Special" in mind

C'mon, Selina let end this before thing get out of hand

Ha, don't tell me that you're getting tire

That was pretty much the extent of the conversation, Jason was starting to get annoyed

I swear to good – Jason whisper to himself as he continued to closely followed her

At that moment, Jason hear an ear pricing scream coming form the street next to the building in which he was standing

Shut up Bitch – a man wearing a sky mask said as he pulled a knife from the man in the ground – now give me your purse or you are next

Jason doubted for a spit second, but he decided that it was more important to stop that guy than to entertain Catwoman's silly games

Jason jumped out a of the rooftop and landed in front of an alley behind the man with the knife and fired his grappling gun at the man's arm

The man let a high pitch yell when the hook of Jason's gun pierced his arm and pull him in the opposite direction

UH, that looked like it hurt

You, you are….

A very piss of man – Jason said yanking the chain in the man's arm – hey you, do you have a cell phone?

Ye, yes – the woman answered Jason question

Great, call 911 and tell them that there two badly injured men

And with that Jason put grappling gun's mechanism in revers completely ripping of the man's skin from his arm

Bastard

Now, now their no need for insults

Seeing this the woman mustering all the strength of here legs manage to get up the floor and started to run away

Well that's that – Jason said to the man that was holding his injured arm – now let's finish…

At that moment a loud bang coming from behind of Jason was herd and Jason ended face down on the floor

Forcing his body to turn around he manage to see a second man running from the alley with a shotgun in his hands to the other's side

Dam it I told you not to do anything stupid

Even tough his armor had stop the pallets from entering his body, the shotgun blast was powerful enough to crack a rib and knock all of his wind out

And you Red Hood, I wonder who would pay me more for your head

When the second man said that he approached Jason again and started to kick him

Really, talk about kicking a man when he is down

When the man hear that and looked up to the tree story building's rooftop a silhouette jumped down, kicked him in the face forcing the man to tacked a few steps back and with a summersault landed in front of a prone Red Hood

You know Hood? I cant believe that you ditch me to come and play with this guys

Jason took a moment to regain his breath before he could speak

Don't worry I'd make it up to you later

Yhea, you better

Selina offered here shoulder so Jason could lean on her

That's it big guy nice and easy – Selina said to Jason as he managed to stand up whit his arm around her neck and shoulder

Tch, it look like we might be in a little bit of trouble

Suddenly a whole legion of people started to surrounded them

What are these people? – Jason asked to no one

We are the black guild , we run these place – the man with the shotgun answered – and we take care of our own – he finished saying pointing to the man that Jason had attacked before still in one knee writhing in pain

At that moment both Jason and Selina put theirs backs against each other

Can I asked you something – Selina said whispering so no one of the black guild could hear

If I said "no" are you gong to save it for lather

Selina kept quiet for a second before asking her question

Are we ever going to have a date that doesn't end whit us fighting for our lives?

Before Jason could said anything the army of bodies swarm on them forcing them to defend themselves

The black guild was big but that was abut all they had going for them, compere with the two they were out gunned out match and out class in fact it was pretty obvious that ether Jason or Selina could handle them on their own with out too much of a sweet

Or at least that would be if Jason's ribs weren't crack from before, because of that Jason's moves weren't as smooth as always

Ha, ha, ha – the man that had the gunshot before started to laugh – is this the guy that destroy Black mask's empire

More and more the black guild started to separate Jason from Selina and focusing more of their attack on him; even if they weren't properly trained they knew how to act as a pack and pick the weakest

Shit – Jason said when on of the black guild's member hit him in the chest with a bat

The number of people that were attacking Selina had thin out a bit, but she couldn't risk turning her back on them to go and help Jason, no with out a distraction and that was the moment that she remembered the especial thing that she had brought for tonight

Whit the help of a lamp post, her whip and a couple of jumps she managed to reach the rooftop of a building a little bit taller than the one she had jump before

Look at that I – Shotgun man said to Jason that was too busy with his attackers to see what Selina had don – it looks like your girlfriend jus abandoned you, I'm so sorry

If you are why don't you let me go then? – Jason asked panting from exhaustion

You're funny but no, kill him

As the man gave the order, the sky that so fare was as dark as batman cape suddenly lighten up in an array of bright colors and at the same time a myriad of explosions where heard at the same time

Many of the men of the black guild where disoriented by this giving Jason a small opportunity to escaped and he took it, heading for the block of building where the fireworks where set up

The fireworks were set up a few blocks down from where they were fighting, it would normally toke him a couple of seconds but whit his ribs crack, one of his lags sore and the fact that he was still being hunted by the black guild and needed to keep a low profile, extended that time to a solid ten minutes of roof jumping, hiding in ledges and back tracking in order to loose them all

When he finally arrive to the building that the fireworks came from he was met whit a picnic blanket, a basket full with all source of food, a bottle of champagne, and two glasses

He approached the stuff while taking his helmet, and in that moment a flustered Selina arrived and rushed to hug him

Selina, what's all this? – Jason asked

But she ignored him instead focusing here attention on Jason's face

Look at you – Selina muttered – this is my fault

Even tough Jason's helmet offered protection from everything from a bat to a small caliber weapon, the constant punishment that he had suffer that night meant that at some point in the night his face had met with the interior of it and probably had leave a mark or two

This is not your fault – Jason said while brushing her hair off her face little

But Selina once again ignore Jason's words and she started to franticly looked for something on her bag

Shit – she said after letting her back fall to the ground

Normally seeing someone act white such concern for him, would be met with some kind of sarcastic remark, but it was obvious that Selina's concern was too serious to be mock

So instead he knelled and started to pick up everything that she had dropped before

I was the one that jumped to help those people with out a plan or checking if there where more around – Jason said whit his face down as he picked up Selina's things – so if anything you really save me back there

Yea, but if I hadn't started with this stupid game – Selina, started to said but Jason cut her off

Than those two would ben killed – Jason added giving her bag back with a smile on his face

After finishing with Selina's bag, Jason tried to stand up but his leg gave up under him, and was force to sit down on the ground

Are you ok? – Selina asked him whit concern in her face

Yea, just a little sore

While on the ground Jason reach for the champagne and the glasses and poured some in the two and offered on to Selina

So I ask again, what is all this?

After accepting the glass from Jason, Selina took a sit beside him

My idea of a new year date – Selina said after taking a sip from the champagne – to bad all the fireworks are gone

I don't mind especially whit this sun rise


End file.
